


New era

by Etrangere



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of stylistic choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New era

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kingsguard challenge at asoiaf100

“When I’ll be King,” Renly whispered in his ear. “Will you be the Captain of my Kingsguard?”

Loras shuddered, glorious visions racing in his blood.

Renly chose this moment to change the angle of his thrusts, sending pulses of pleasure through Loras’ spine. “You’ll be my greatest knight, always with me. There’ll be songs about us.”

Loras came with an inarticulate cry.

Renly kissed his throat. “Pity white isn’t your colour.” One thoughtful nibble. “Maybe we should fix this. New colours for a new era. Seven colours for seven kingdoms. Well, what say you?”

Loras’ drowsy look was answer enough.


End file.
